All About Us
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: A Graylu One-Shot with Some Jerza! Please read really good!


**All About Us**

* * *

><p><em>No One's POV<em>

It was Friday night and everyone in the guild decided to go dancing at a ball room close by.

Everyone entered the room in awe looking at the beautiful decorations hanging around. The room was huge leaving enough room for everyone to dance freely.

All the girls were wearing simple dresses, and all the guys were wearing nice pants with a button up shirt.

"I can already see it," Mira started ranting about all the couples that would be dancing that night, "Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, Bisca and Alzack, Elfman and Evergre-" Evergreen cut Mira off, "Don't even think about saying it!" Mira only giggled after that.

Not long after everyone had entered "_Everytime We Touch" _the slow version by Cascada began to play.

_**I still hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_**Forgive me my weakness**_

_**But I don't know why,**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling**_

_**and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**_

_**I want this to last I need you by my side.**_

The males in the guild began to ask the girls to dance, and the girls happily accepted.

Jellal and Erza were slow dancing together. "Jellal, why did you lie about being engaged?" Erza started. "W-what are you talking about." Jellal responded surprised. "Meridy and Altear told me about it." Erza said.

Jellal looked down at Erza, "After what I did to you, I don't deserve you." He admitted sadly.

Erza lifted Jellal's chin up a bit so his eyes were staring at hers, "That wasn't your fault, I want you to know that I forgive you, and I- I love you."

Jellal looked surprised, then happy, "I love you." He repeated to Erza. Erza smiled then laid her head on Jellal's chest as thought's of them together ran through her head.

(look up "Jella and Erza Everytime we touch slow version" And yes the video title says Jella not Jellal!)

After the song ended everyone stopped dancing and went to get some food from some tables near by.

At the food tables Lucy was trying to drag some "lucky" guy onto the dance floor.

"Come on Natsu please dance with me!" Lucy begged. "Sorry Lucy." Natsu said with a mouth full of food. "Ugh!" Lucy pouted as she plopped down on a seat next to Natsu.

Near by Gray was sitting and watching Lucy beg Natsu to dance with her. "Huh, I actually feel kind of bad for Lucy." Gray said to Gajeel who was sitting right next to him with Levy.

"Yeah, pour Lu-chan, no one will even do one dance with her!" Levy agreed.

"Alright then, Gray why don't you dance with her?" Gajeel asked.

"What," Gray looked at Gajeel, "well, I guess it's better than dancing with Erza." Erza came up behind them, "What about dancing with me? Gray would you like to dance with me?"

"Uh, no thanks Erza, I was just about to ask Lucy to dance." Gray said taking off towards Lucy's and Natsu's direction.

"Oh hey Gray," Lucy started, "escaping from dancing with Erza?" Gray noded, "Yeah, and I was wondering if you want to da-" Gray was cut off.

"I love this song! Gray will you dance with me?" Lucy asked jumping up as "All About Us" by He is We began to play.

Gray laughed, "Yeah let's dance."

Gray held his hands out in the dancing position and Lucy placed her right hand in Gray's left hand.

_**Take my hand**_

_**I'll teach you to dance **_

_**I'll spin you around**_

_**Won't let you fall down**_

Gray spun Lucy in a circle then let her fall back and catch her just before she hit the ground.

_**Would you let me lead**_

_**You can step on my feet**_

Lucy accidentally stepped on Grays left foot, "Sorry!" Gray smiled, "It's fine."

_**Give it a try**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**The room's hush hush**_

_**and now's our moment**_

_**feel it all and hold it**_

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she laid her head on Gray's chest.

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Eyes on me**_

_**We're doing this right**_

Lucy opened her eyes and stared into Gray's eyes.

_**Cause lovers dance **_

_**When they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining **_

_**It's all about us**_

Gray let Lucy twirl out, then twirl back into his chest as a spotlight found them on the dance floor.

_**It's all, ah, all, ah, all**_

_**About Uh, uh, uh, uh, us**_

Lucy had her hands in Gray's again dancing a little more fast, but still slow.

_**And every heart**_

_**In the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've **_

_**Never felt **_

_**But It's ah, ah, ah, all**_

_**About us**_

Gray stopped dancing and looked at Lucy, her big brown eyes stared back at him. Then, without thinking Gray leaned in and kissed Lucy on the lips. Lucy with no hesitation kissed him back still on the dance floor while everyone cheered for the "soon to be" couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I felt like doing a One-shot for Gray and Lucy and I really Love the songs in there! I don't Own Fairy Tail, "Every time We Touch", or "All About Us"<strong>

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FRIEND SirenatheWaterDragonSlayer13's STORY'S!**


End file.
